


Чистота - залог здоровья

by Mozilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Ривай очень заботиться о гигиене. И не только о своей.





	Чистота - залог здоровья

Эрен сдавленно застонал, прикусывая щеку до крови, чтобы не слишком шуметь, хотя и включил воду в душе на полную, чтобы она перекрывала любые звуки. И снова провел рукой по своему члену. Он дрочил быстро, грубо и жестко, царапая нежную кожу неровно обгрызенными ногтями. Колени подогнулись, и Эрен сполз на мокрый пол, кончая. Замер, пережидая послеоргазменную слабость, и уткнулся горячим лбом в прохладный кафель. Как всегда после такой разрядки, на душе было паршиво. Он вздохнул и поднялся, цепляясь за стену. Душевые в такой поздний час были пусты, он специально выбирался в них только тогда, когда все остальные уже спали и никто не смог бы его застать. Больше всего он боялся, что может сорваться в процессе и произнести то самое имя. Он бы точно не хотел, чтобы кто-то услышал его.

Все было дико и неправильно в этом мире, иначе почему дрочить на капрала казалось так естественно? Буквально на второй день их знакомства Эрен впервые представил лицо Ривая, когда был в душе. И пропал. И чем дольше общался с ним, тем глубже падал. Сначала он пытался держаться подальше, шарахаясь в сторону при встречах и разговорах, но это не помогло, поэтому теперь он, наоборот, все чаще старался остаться наедине, поближе к нему. Эрен уже несколько раз порывался просто высказать все, что он думает, чувствует и хочет. Но каждый раз что-то или кто-то мешал. И от этого ему становилось все хуже и хуже, ведь он не привык держать свои мысли при себе так долго.  
Эрен с досадой врезал кулаком по стене. Небольшая вспышка боли прояснила голову. Он выключил воду и повернулся к выходу.

На пороге стоял Ривай и с непроницаемым лицом разглядывал его. Эрен замер, машинально смаргивая с ресниц воду, жадно вглядываясь в слегка размытую из-за пара фигуру. А потом сорвался с места, в несколько шагов сократил расстояние между ними и вцепился в его плечи. Эрен совершенно не умел целоваться, но прижался к чужим губам решительно, млея от ощущений нежной кожи и ее вкуса. Момент наслаждения длился где-то секунд десять, а потом последовал сильнейший удар в грудь, и его отшвырнуло к стене. Он поскользнулся на мокром полу и растянулся на кафеле. Ривай подошел к нему, на ходу брезгливо пытаясь оттереть салфеткой мокрые пятна на форме.

Эрен попробовал сесть, но тяжелый сапог придавил его обратно к полу. Он лежал, лихорадочно облизываясь и не отрывая взгляда от нависшего над ним Ривая.  
— Что это только что было? — мрачно спросил тот.  
— Хочу, — выдохнул Эрен. Внятно сформулировать свои желания он не смог, но, кажется, его поняли.  
— Вот как? — Ривай оглядел его оценивающим взглядом. — Подними руки.  
Эрен недоуменно нахмурился, но послушался. На лице Ривая читалось явное осуждение и неодобрение.  
— Нет, — лаконично сказал он и снял ногу с груди, освобождая Эрена.  
Тот тут же вскочил с пола.  
— Почему? Я… Что со мной не так? — Эрену было обидно, и от этого он злился.  
— Волосы, — обронил Ривай. — Это негигиенично.  
— Что? Где?  
— Здесь, — Ривай провел пальцем по плечу Эрена, спускаясь к подмышке, отчего того немного затрясло. — И здесь, — рука спустилась ниже на грудь, скользнула по животу и царапнула ногтем по поджавшимся яйцам, вырывая стон и заставляя податься ближе, потянуться за продолжением, но Ривай оттолкнул его.  
— Я побрею, — пробормотал Эрен. — Сегодня. Сейчас.  
— Нет, — внезапно оборвал его Ривай и что-то достал из внутреннего кармана. — Я сам, — в тусклом свете ламп блеснула сталь, когда он щелчком раскрыл опасную бритву.

Эрен сглотнул: Ривай и так иногда выглядел маньяком, а с таким инструментом в руках и сосредоточенным лицом внушал неподдельный ужас. Вот только, несмотря на этот ужас, член у Эрена стоял так, что головка прижималась к животу.  
Ривай кивком головы указал направление, и Эрен на подгибающихся ногах доковылял до душа, прислонился к стене и, повинуясь еще одному требовательному жесту, поднял руки. От первого прикосновения холодного металла он невольно дернулся, и на внутренней стороне предплечья вспухла кровавыми капельками длинная царапина. Эрен нахмурился, злясь на себя за несдержанность, и замер, стараясь не шевелиться. Ривай помедлил несколько секунд и вернулся к прерванному занятию, методично обжигая кожу прикосновениями бритвы. Эрен из-под полуприкрытых глаз наблюдал за его лицом, за напряженными плечами, за движениями его руки. К тому времени, как Ривай закончил выбривать его подмышки, сдерживаться, чтобы не дернуться, не обнять, не прижаться ближе, становилось все труднее. А тот отвернулся и включил воду так, чтобы она текла аккуратной струей, без брызг, и сполоснул бритву. Эрен опустил затекшие руки и слегка подался вперед, утыкаясь сзади в шею Риваю, втягивая носом его запах. Не удержался и скользнул языком по мочке уха. Тот только дернул плечом, отмахиваясь от него.

— Ноги, — Ривай повернулся обратно к нему. — Ноги шире, — и опустился перед ним на колени. От этого зрелища Эрена повело. Он прислонился к стене, развел ноги и сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Сейчас дергаться было нельзя. Его потряхивало и от страха перед острой бритвой около своего члена, и от тяжелого возбуждения, свернувшегося в тугой комок внизу живота. Ривай стоял перед ним на коленях, придерживал его одной рукой за бедро, а второй аккуратно намыливал его яйца. Эрен тяжело дышал, все тело было напряжено до предела, в голове билась только одна мысль о том, что нельзя шевелиться. А осторожные прикосновения ладони, оглаживающей яйца, скользкие пальцы, сжимающие их, заставляли колени подгибаться, вышибали из легких весь воздух. Эрен не сдержался, выгнулся, застонал и начал сползать по стене, не в силах устоять на ногах. И тут же такие ласковые секунду назад пальцы жестко сжались, вырывая болезненный вскрик.

— Лучше стой ровно, — посоветовал Ривай. Эрен посмотрел на него и задохнулся. Каким бы спокойным не пытался тот казаться, но слегка покрасневшие скулы, спутанные влажные волосы и потемневший взгляд доказывали, что не один Эрен тут сходит с ума. Как ни странно, но осознание этого придало ему немного сил. Он выпрямился и замер, не отрывая взгляд от стоящего перед ним на коленях Ривая. А тот, быстро сполоснув руку, поднял с пола бритву и медленно поднес ее к члену Эрена. У того яйца поджались от страха и предвкушения, он закусил губы, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая, как острая сталь приближается к его коже. Первое прикосновение было пробным, слишком легким, чтобы действительно сбрить волосы, как будто Ривай проверял выдержку Эрена, пытался убедиться, что он и правда не дернется. А вот уже следующим движением Ривай заставил его напрячься, бритва неприятно царапнула слишком нежную кожу, и Эрен сжал зубы. В этом не было и не могло быть ничего приятного. Все внутри сжималось от каждого опасного прикосновения, Эрен мелко дрожал, сдерживая рефлекторное желание уклониться, острая сталь холодила и раздражала тонкую кожу на яйцах, заставляя морщиться от неприятных и порой откровенно болезненных прикосновений. И в то же время Эрен чувствовал какое-то извращенное удовлетворение от всего происходящего. От этих царапающих прикосновений, от горячей руки Ривая на бедре, от его сосредоточенного лица, от самой ситуации. Он потерял счет времени, растворился в этих смешанных чувствах. А потом Ривай поднял на него слегка расфокусированный взгляд и, не отводя бритву от его кожи, слегка подался вперед и медленно лизнул головку, собирая языком капли стекающей по ней смазки. И Эрен забился под ним, кончая с громким криком. Он больше не мог контролировать свое тело, оргазм накрыл его с головой, заставляя выгибаться и вздрагивать всем телом. Колени подломились, и он рухнул на пол, цепляясь за Ривая. Как только туман в голове рассеялся, его накрыло повторно, теперь волной ужаса. Он схватился за яйца, вспоминая, как близко во время его оргазма была бритва. Но пальцы нащупали только непривычно гладкую кожу, никаких порезов. Он облегченно вздохнул и прижался к Риваю, который больше не отталкивал его.  
— Черт, — услышал он тихий раздраженный голос. — Форму можно выкидывать.  
Эрен только сильнее сжал руки, не отпуская его. Он не собирался отпускать его еще очень долго. Пожалуй, никогда.


End file.
